L'Ange de l'Éternité
by helimoen
Summary: A 17 ans, Bella est en fuite... Elle fuit son passé qui la rattrapera pourtant...Elle n'est pas une simple humaine. C'est une X5. Sur sa route, elle fera la rencontre de la famille Cullen qui cache elle aussi un secret... Que cache le mystérieux Edward ?
1. Prologue

Coucou ! Ceci est le prologue de ma première fiction !

Je vais également publier une autre fiction qui sera une traduction d'un autre auteur (_voir sur mon profil_), mais celle-ci est entièrement de moi !

Cette fiction sera un mélange de la saga Twilight et de la série Dark Angel, deux histoires que j'aime beaucoup !

L'idée du scénario m'est venu comme ça, par hasard

J'ai également mis cette fiction sur un blog _(voir le lien sur mon profil)_

Je compte publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, car je traduis en parallèle une fiction d'un autre auteur !

Je vous encourage d'ailleurs à aller y jeter un coup d'œil dès que je commencerai la publication (dans une semaine environ) !

J'espère que cela vous plaira... Je vous laisse en juger !

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est une fiction **Edward - Bella** mais je n'ai pu mettre que Bella (à cause du fait que cette fiction est une CrossOver mais que les deux personnages principaux sont de Twilight !)

**Disclaimer :** **_ Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer !_**

**_ Dark Angel et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, ce sont la propriété de James Cameron !_**

* * *

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis fine, la peau claire, je mesure environ un mètre soixante-huit. J'ai des cheveux brun chocolat qui descendent en cascade de boucles jusqu'au milieu de mon dos, les yeux chocolats également, des lèvres pulpeuses, en somme un corps parfait.

Il y a des fois où je me dis que j'aurais aimé être une jeune femme normale, banale et sans histoire. J'aurais eu des parents aimants, peut-être un frère ou une sœur, qui sait… Je serais allée au lycée, me serais fait des amis, aurais eu un petit copain. Puis, je serais allée à l'université, me serais mariée, aurais trouvé un emploi et ainsi de suite, comme la plupart des gens normaux…

Seulement, je suis tout sauf normale et je n'ai donc pas eu cette chance. On m'a prédestiné à être ce que je suis, une machine à tuer, de sang froid, sans état d'âme. J'ai été créée dans un laboratoire, modifiée génétiquement par des scientifiques, puis entrainée par des militaires. Le gouvernement américain rêvait depuis longtemps déjà d'avoir des soldats parfaits…leur vœux s'est réalisé…

Bella n'est qu'un nom employé entre nous, entre mes frères et sœurs, les soldats de mon unité. Manticore, une base militaire secrète située dans l'État de Washington, le lieu où nous avions toujours vécu, ne s'était jamais donnée la peine de nous donner des noms, non, ils nous identifiaient grâce à nos code-barres situés sur nos nuques sous la forme d'un tatouage. Mon numéro de code-barres est le 332960013452, mais ils me désignaient en général comme la X5-452. X5… la série X5 désignait la série de soldats conçus spécialement pour tuer.

Ma vie à Manticore était faite d'entraînements… aux combats, au maniement de toute formes d'armes, un entrainement militaire en somme, avec également un entrainement psychologique intense…

Mon ADN étant modifié, en y incluant, entre autre de l'ADN félin, je suis capable de courir plus vite qu'un humain, mes sens et ma force sont également décuplés, ma beauté est sans pareille. De plus, je peux guérir rapidement et mon sang est compatible universellement. Je suis extrêmement intelligente, gracieuse et agile à cause de mon ADN félin. Je dors peu pour ne pas dire presque jamais…il y a tellement de choses à faire la nuit…

Pour en revenir à Manticore, nous étions sous la direction du commandant Lydecker. Il nous apprenait, à nous, des enfants, comment survivre, tuer, espionner… Nous ne devions jamais ressentir la peur ou l'amour. Ces sentiments nous affaiblissent. L'objectif est toujours prioritaire. Cependant, mon unité était quelque peu différente… Nous étions soudés, nous aimant comme une famille sans que les gardes de Manticore ou Lydecker ne le sachent. Puis, une nuit, en 2001, à l'âge de 8 ans, nous nous sommes évadés. Nous étions douze de notre unité à avoir tenté de fuir, dont Zach, notre chef d'unité, mon frère, Tinga, Max, Brin, Ben et d'autres, mes frères et sœurs. Comme le veut notre entrainement, Zach nous avait ordonné de nous disperser, afin de décupler nos chances d'évasion. C'est pourquoi, je m'étais retrouvée seule, sans savoir si les autres avaient pu s'échapper…

Au contact du monde extérieur, territoire inconnu, j'ai pu apprendre de nombreuses choses, comme la famille, les parents… À Manticore, nous ne connaissions pas les mères et la façon de donner la vie, nous pensions être une sorte d'invention collective. J'ai également appris la notion de l'argent, nécessaire à la survie des hommes. J'ai dû me servir de mes capacités hors du commun afin de me procurer de l'argent pour vivre, par le vol. Je me devais cependant de rester discrète et de faire attention, car je savais que Manticore, et plus particulièrement Lydecker, me recherchait, pour nous remettre en cage, moi comme tous ceux qui avaient réussi à fuir cette nuit-là.

Quelques années plus tard, j'ai pu retrouver Max, ma sœur, qui vivait à Seattle, et Zach qui errait de ville en ville afin d'assurer notre protection à mes frères et sœurs et moi-même, en vérifiant si notre position était compromise ou non.

J'ai pu vivre libre jusqu'à mes 17 ans, soit presque neuf ans de liberté. Puis un jour, quelques mois après notre tentative réussie d'infiltration à Manticore pour détruire le laboratoire contenant nos ADN, j'ai été capturée… Max et Zach n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de s'enfuir, mais je savais qu'ils reviendraient me chercher. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait, au bout de six mois de captivité. J'ai ainsi pu m'échapper, mais je n'étais pas seule... J'étais enceinte de trois mois…

* * *

**_Laissez-moi quelques reviews si possible afin de me donner votre avis ! à bientôt !_**

**_Je vous dis à dans deux semaines (je publierai le dimanche) !  
_**

**_Helimoen._**


	2. Chapter 1 : Arrivée à Forks !

**_Coucou à mes très chers lecteurs et lectrices ! _**

**_Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout vos reviews, mise en alerte...etc... ça m'a vraiment touché ! J'avais le sourire dès que je voyais un mail m'indiquant une nouvelle review ! ^^ !  
_**

**_Voici le chapitre 1 ! _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira_**

**_J'espère aussi qu'il n'est pas trop court, mais vu que c'est ma première fiction_**

**_ et que je n'ai pas vraiment de talent pour l'écriture, j'essaie de faire au mieux..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Phika17 **_(ma Bêta ! bizz à toi !)_** ; TingaBella **_(merci pour la pub que tu m'as fait !)_** ; Bichou85 ; RUBIKA666 ; Twilight-BellaC **_(ma bêta sur mon autre fiction ! gros becs ma puce !)_** ; twilight3513 ; Vivibatta ; Emyclash ; LuneBlanche ; soles122 ; Elphina ; ioufever ; ThaliFax-Asilis- ; benassya ; feliciaD ; alia00 ; 3ailes01 ; Bellaandedwardamour ; sylvia.62 ; 20 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; elo-didie ; Delphine94 ; cassielunik ; emichlo ; Didou13 ; BenIsa ; AmyEvans ; Clemeria ; Cullen's family ; Dex-DaZzLinG ; Max Attaque ; lia3011 ; et les anonymes : fanny et lisou !

**_Merci également pour les Author Alert et les Favorite Author :_** Bichou85 ; Vivibatta ; feliciaD ; Zouzou ; xenarielle93 ; ioufever !

Voilà Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un pardonnez-moi... Dites le moi et je modifierai !

* * *

**RAR**

** - ****fanny :** Je te remercie pour ta review ! Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur et me motivent encore plus ! ^^ ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairons tout autant, et notamment celui-ci ! Becs !

** - lisou :** Tiens ! Une fan de Dark Angel ! C'est génial ! La plupart de mes lecteurs et lectrices connaissent peu ou pas cette série... Si tu me dis qu'en me lisant tu as l'impression d'entendre Jessica Alba raconter son récit, c'est que je ne dois pas trop mal me débrouiller ^^ ! lol ! Certaines choses changeront, comme par exemple le code-barre de Max dans la série, je l'ai utilisé pour Bella (car X5-452 j'adore ce numéro ! m'en veux pas...) donc Max en aura un autre. Sinon, Max sera donc bien présente, tu la verra d'ailleurs dans ce chapitres ! Bella aura le même caractère que Max, elle se ressembleront beaucoup mentalement ! Je m'inspirerai de certains passages de la série et d'autres de Twilight. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre ! bizz !

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 1**

**Arrivée à Forks**

**XxxX**

Nous avions fui à Seattle, lieu où vivait Max*. Au bout d'un mois, Zach* voulait à tout prix que je parte vers le Canada avec lui, afin que Lydecker ne puisse me retrouver si facilement. Mais, j'étais têtue et j'avais décidé de partir dans un petite ville, non loin de Seattle, pour ne pas trop m'éloigner de Max, réticente elle aussi à suivre les ordres de Zach, qui n'avait du coup pas d'autres solutions que de se plier à nos choix.

De plus, Lydecker nous avait enseigné le fait que les grandes villes permettaient de se cacher plus facilement, de se fondre dans la masse. Lydecker chercherait donc en priorité dans les grandes villes pensant que nous suivions son enseignement. C'est pourquoi, aller vivre dans une petite ville était un avantage : Lydecker mettrait plus de temps à me trouver. Le seul problème était que dans les petites villes je ne pouvais pas passer aussi inaperçue que ça. Je devrais donc me fondre dans la foule, le paysage.

L'unique moyen pour moi, jeune femme de 17 ans et demi était d'aller au lycée. J'étais consciente du fait que ma grossesse ne pourrait passer inaperçue, même à quatre mois. Cela aurait tôt fait de créer des rumeurs et autres ragots, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

C'est pourquoi j'avais choisi la ville de Forks avec ses 3120 habitants, enfin 3121 désormais ! Je ne serais ainsi qu'à trois heures de route environ de Max. Pour ce qui est de Zach, je ne pouvais jamais déterminer où il se trouvait. En général, c'était lui qui me trouvait…

J'avais un peu d'argent de côté, grâce à Max et à quelques vols que j'avais commis ce dernier mois à Seattle. Cependant, à l'avenir, je devrai me rendre à Seattle de nouveau si je devais voler, car dans une petite ville telle que Forks, je pourrais me faire suspecter, quoique ce serait peu probable…et puis je doute que les habitants de Forks soient très riches…

C'est ainsi que je commençais à préparer mon sac. Je n'avais qu'un gros sac à dos. Je devrais acheter sur place ce dont j'aurais besoin. Ma grossesse se déroulait bien apparemment. À quatre mois, j'avais dépassé le stade des nausées, ce qui améliorait mon humeur.

Max me porta le sac pour descendre, même si le poids du sac n'était pas un inconvénient pour moi, même avec ma grossesse.

Elle m'avait trouvé une moto, une Suzuki GSX-R 1000 noire* . Une pure beauté ! Ma sœur et moi adorions les motos et malgré ma grossesse, je profitais de ma moto, du moins jusqu'au moment où je devrais me procurer une voiture, c'est-à-dire quand ma grossesse serait plus avancée. J'adorais la vitesse, c'était comme une bouffée de liberté !

Je remerciai Max pour la moto et la serrai dans mes bras. Je lui promis de lui rendre visite. Elle aussi. Zach était déjà reparti, les sentiments et lui, cela faisait deux !

Il faut dire que notre entrainement ne nous avait pas aidé à développer nos sentiments. Nous n'étions pas souvent expressifs dans nos émotions, même si nous tendions à l'être d'avantage que quand nous étions à Manticore.

Après avoir salué Max, je m'empressai de monter sur mon bolide. Je démarrai l'engin, ressentant un immense plaisir au bruit qu'il faisait, ce qui fit sourire ma sœur. Je pris la direction de Forks. On était en milieu d'après-midi. J'arriverai donc ce soir.

Je m'étais trouvé un logement, une petite maison à louer un peu en retrait par rapport au centre-ville. Je roulais vite, sans doute le double de la vitesse limite autorisée, mais je m'en fichais. De plus, je roulais sans casque, juste mes lunettes de soleil. Il faudrait que je m'en procure un, même si je détestais cela, si j'allais au lycée sans casque cela éveillerait l'attention.

Au bout d'un moment, la nuit tomba. Un humain normal aurait dû ralentir et allumer ses phares, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je voyais parfaitement dans la nuit, j'avais en quelque sorte des yeux de chat. Je pouvais au moins être reconnaissante pour ça à Manticore.

Après presque trois heures de route, j'arrivais à Forks. Comme il faisait nuit, il n'y avait personne sur les routes. Une fois parvenue jusqu'à chez moi, je garai ma moto et la rentrai dans le petit garage. J'aurai la place pour la bricoler un peu.

Je montai les quelques marches du perron et ouvris la porte. La maison était déjà meublée. Ça me convenait parfaitement étant donné que si ma position était compromise, je devrais fuir au plus vite avant que Lydecker et ses hommes ne débarquent.

En ce qui concerne le lycée, j'avais préparé mon inscription par téléphone, il y avait une semaine de cela, et je n'aurai plus qu'à remplir les papiers nécessaires demain, en y allant. Je commençais les cours demain et je n'avais qu'un bloc note et quelques stylos, mais cela me suffirait. Il faudrait également que j'aille faire quelques courses, demain après les cours. Heureusement, j'avais emporté de la nourriture pour ce soir et demain matin. Avec ma grossesse, mon appétit s'était développé.

Vers onze heures du soir, j'allais me reposer sur le canapé devant un film. Même si je dormais rarement, je devais de temps en temps me reposer pour mon bébé. Ce petit être qui grandissait en moi n'était en rien responsable des agissements de Manticore, il ne devait pas payer à leur place. Je l'aimais déjà. Après tout, nous étions pareils…des êtres génétiquement modifiés. Mais lui aurait la chance de ne pas recevoir l'éducation de Manticore, ça j'en faisais le serment. Personne ne m'enlèverait mon bébé.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

* (lien photo sur mon profil !)

**_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ;)_**

**_Donnez-moi vos impressions ! _**

**_J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance..._**

**_à bientôt !_**

**_Helimoen._**


	3. Chapter 2 : Le Lycée

**Coucou mes pt'its vampires et X5 qui me lisent ! **

**Me revoici en ce dimanche tout gris... (un petit peu de soleil ne ferait pas de mal d'ailleurs ;-) !)**

**Je vous présente donc le chapitre 2 de ma fiction ! **

**Ce chapitre comporte une petite surprise spéciale pour vous ! Vous comprendrez vite de qui je parle je pense... =D**

**Je remercie tout spécialement les personnes qui me lisent, m'encouragent et me font rire par leurs reviews !**

**C'est très motivant ! Cela gonfle mon petit cœur, surtout après une semaine de cours intensifs !**

**Un grand merci aussi à ma bêta Phika17 qui fait un travail super et me corrige à chaque fois très vite ! bizz à toi !**

**Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! **

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Phika17 **_(ma Bêta ! Un gros becs rien que pour toi ^^ !)_** ; TingaBella **_(encore un grand merci pour la pub que tu as fait pour ma fiction !)_** ; MaCha1983 **(Voilà ! Je ne t'ai pas oubliée cette fois-ci ! surtout que tu m'as fait de la pub toi aussi et que je te remercie grandement ! un gros becs spécial pour toi pour me faire pardonner ! hihi ! =D) **; JENNY1001 **(Désolé d'avoir oublié de mettre ton nom la dernière fois, mais comme je travaille sur deux ordinateurs, il arrive que certaines informations ne soit que sur l'un des ordinateurs, mais j'ai modifié maintenant ! bizzz !)** ; Bichou85 ; RUBIKA666 ; Twilight-BellaC **_(ma bêta sur mon autre fiction ! gros becs ma canadienne chérie and hugs !)_** ; twilight3513 ; Vivibatta ; Emyclash ; LuneBlanche ; soles122 ; Elphina ; ioufever ; ThaliFax-Asilis- ; doudounord ; benassya ; feliciaD ; alia00 ; 3ailes01 ; Bellaandedwardamour ; sylvia.62 ; 20 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; elo-didie ; Delphine94 ; cassielunik ; emichlo ; Didou13 ; BenIsa ; AmyEvans ; Robstenland ; Clemeria ; Cullen's family ; Dex-DaZzLinG ; Max Attaque ; lia3011 ; xenarielle93 ; Cathy31 ; Esmeazade ; 25lilou27 ; xalexeex25 ; Isatis ; Zouzou ; Talim-san **(Hello toi ! bisous ! lol)** ; Mrs Esmée Cullen ; el0diiii3 ; ninis ; kikinette11 ; 3521-espoir-d'lune-d'ete-Sissi ; cchope **(Coucou ma belle ! au fait ta fin de fiction était géniale, bien que triste...hihi !)** ; ; et les anonymes : fanny et lisou !

**_Merci également pour les Author Alert et les Favorite Author :_** Bichou85 ; Vivibatta ; feliciaD ; Zouzou ; Robstenland ; Talim-san ; 25lilou27 ; xenarielle93 ; ioufever !

Voilà Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un pardonnez-moi... Dites le moi et je modifierai !

* * *

**RAR :**

_(Pour mes chers anonymes)_

- **majotr** : Merci pour ta review ! C'est gentil ! Contente de savoir que tu apprécie Dark Angel et Twilight ! L'histoire aura des similitudes avec les deux. Tes encouragements me motivent d'avantage ! lol ! J'espère te retrouver à nouveau en review pour les prochains chapitres ! =) Becs !

- **fanny** : Coucou ! Te revoilà à nouveau ! hihi ! Toi aussi tu es fan de la série ? C'est génial ! Au fait, comment as-tu découvert ma fiction (simple curiosité ! ;-) lol !) et qu'est-ce qui t'as le plus donné envie de la lire ? (Dark Angel ou Twilight ?) Merci encore pour ta review ! Ton enthousiasme m'apporte toujours le sourire ! bizzz !

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 2**

0o0

**Le Lycée**

**0**

**0**

Après avoir passé la nuit à alterner entre la lecture et les films pour m'occuper et me reposer en même temps, je commençai à me préparer pour le lycée. Je m'habillais d'un jean slim noir, d'un débardeur moulant gris chiné et d'une paire de converses grise également. Mes habits étaient en général de couleurs foncées ou neutres, j'évitais les couleurs voyantes pour ne pas me faire remarquer plus que de raison. On pouvait assez facilement voir mon ventre qui s'arrondissait toujours de semaines en semaines. J'avais pensé à prévenir le lycée pour ma grossesse. Je savais que les lycéens me regarderaient de travers. Ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça. J'étais heureuse d'avoir un enfant, même si je n'étais pas consentante pour tomber enceinte, au début.

Après avoir mangé une pomme, bu un jus de fruits et brossé mes dents et mes cheveux, je pris mes clés et enfilai ma veste en cuir noir. Je me regardai vite fait dans le miroir de l'entrée, ça irait. Je me maquillais rarement, je préférais rester naturelle. Mes cheveux tombaient en cascade de boucles chocolat. Je sortis la moto, montai dessus et après l'avoir démarrée, me dirigeai en direction du lycée. Ce dernier fût facile à trouver. Le parking était déjà quasiment plein. Il était presque huit heures. Je notai que les voitures n'étaient pas neuves ou récentes, sauf deux : une Volvo grise argentée et un coupé cabriolet Mercedes rouge. Elles dénotaient parmi les autres. Un groupe de personnes se trouvaient à côté, sans doute les propriétaires, je ne m'attardai pas dessus.

Je garai ma moto et retirai mon casque. Au bruit du moteur de ma moto, à mon arrivée, tous les lycéens s'étaient retournés. Ma moto attirait les regards en premier lieu, puis ma beauté semblait les surprendre. De plus, j'arrivai au lycée en cours d'année. Nous étions le lundi 15 novembre, soit deux mois et demi après la rentrée. Enfin, je vis des regards se diriger vers mon ventre et j'entendis la surprise teinter leurs paroles. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant sur mon état... pff ! J'entendais chaque parole même chuchotée. Les garçons me trouvaient belle et sexy et les filles semblaient jalouses, mais déjà leurs paroles portaient sur ma grossesse et le fait que je devais être une fille facile. Pathétique ! S'ils savaient...

Je ne m'attardai pas plus que ça et me dirigeai vers le secrétariat pour récupérer mes papiers et mon emploi du temps. Une femme avec les cheveux rouges se tenait derrière le comptoir, elle avait l'air sympathique. Après avoir signalé ma présence, je lui indiquais mon nom, inventé bien entendu : Isabella Swan. Max me l'avait inventé, vu que Bella était mon surnom, Isabella pourrait être mon prénom. Aux yeux de tous, je m'étais fait émancipée, après avoir appris ma grossesse. Après avoir tout récupéré, je sortis du secrétariat. Cela ne me pris qu'une minute pour mémoriser mon emploi du temps. J'avais une excellente mémoire photographique.

Mon premier cours était maths. Même si je n'étais jamais allé à l'école, j'avais des connaissances assez développées, dû à ma soif d'apprendre. J'entrais dans la classe, le silence se fit. Je me dirigeai vers le prof pour lui signaler ma présence. Lorsqu'il me vit, de la pitié traversa son regard et il jeta un œil sur mon ventre. Cela eu le don de m'énerver. Je me dirigeai donc vers la seule place de libre au fond. Je ne comptais pas vraiment me faire des amis, j'étais assez solitaire, surtout à cause de ce que j'étais, une machine à tuer, un prédateur en quelque sorte. Je ne devais pas me lier trop avec des gens. Au risque de les mettre en danger. Le cours était ennuyant.

A la fin de l'heure, je sortis rapidement et allai vers mon second et dernier cours de la matinée : deux heures de littérature, matière que j'aimais, étant donné que la lecture était un de mes passe-temps favori. Je m'assis à la seule place de libre, à côté d'une jeune fille brune qui m'avait l'air gentille, bien qu'un peu timide. Elle me salua, moi aussi et plus aucune parole ne fût échangée pendant le cours bien que je voyais qu'elle voulait engager la conversation mais n'osait pas. Je savais juste son prénom, Angela.

A midi, je pris une table seule au réfectoire après avoir rempli mon plateau de nourriture. Je déjeunais tranquillement bien que j'entendais les chuchotis des élèves à mon sujet. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. Ce fût à ce moment que je les vis. Un groupe de cinq personnes rentra dans le self. Il y avait une magnifique blonde aux cheveux longs accompagnée d'un grand brun très musclé. Puis, une petite brune aux cheveux courts en piques ressemblant à un lutin tenait la main d'un blond musclé, bien que moins musclé que le premier. Enfin, je vis un jeune homme, grand, musclé, avec des cheveux cuivrés en bataille, un visage d'ange avec un nez droit et une mâchoire carré. Bien qu'ils étaient tous d'une beauté renversante, le dernier était de loin le plus beau. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Ils étaient tous d'une blancheur de craie et chose curieuse, avaient tous les yeux dorés et une démarche gracieuse. Bien que surprise et curieuse, j'arborai un visage impassible, neutre. Je me demandais qui ils étaient. Ils s'assirent à une table en retrait. Je baissais les yeux sur mon repas de nouveau, ne voulant pas les fixer plus que de raison. Ils ne parlaient pas. C'était assez étrange pour des adolescents. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher, de temps en temps, de jeter des regards au garçon aux cheveux cuivrés. Il me fascinait.

Sentant un regard sur moi, je levais les yeux et tombai sur un océan d'or liquide. Son regard m'hypnotisait. Je restai immobile, comme si par un simple regard, il pouvait voir mon âme. Le propriétaire de ce regard n'était autre que le fameux garçon au visage d'ange et aux cheveux de bronze, une teinte de cheveux hors du commun, soit dit en passant. Il semblait quelque peu troublé et frustré. Cependant, je notai que la curiosité l'habitait également. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, n'ayant jamais été confrontée à pareille situation, alors je me contentai de baisser les yeux, gênée, en rougissant légèrement ce qui m'arrivait rarement. C'était assez ironique de constater que tout l'entraînement délivré à Manticore ne me servait à rien à ce moment précis...

Je décidai de me dépêcher de finir de manger, ne voulant pas m'éterniser plus longtemps et désireuse d'être seule. Cependant, je m'arrêtai de manger lorsque je les entendis parler, grâce à mon ouïe surdéveloppée.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed ? On dirait que la nouvelle te fait de l'effet... » **Je souris à la remarque du grand brun, ressemblant d'avantage à un ours qu'à un adolescent d'ailleurs.

**« Un humaine, on aura tout vu... »** La sulfureuse blonde me semblait antipathique rien qu'à entendre sa remarque acerbe.

**« C'est bien ça le problème, n'avez-vous rien remarqué d'étrange la concernant ? »** répondit le bel adonis.

**« Mis à part le fait qu'elle soit enceinte ? »** Je notais une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de la blonde.

**« Non Rosalie, je ne faisais pas référence à cela... c'est curieux... »**

**« Je te sens frustré mon frère... pourquoi un tel sentiment ? » **répondit le blond.

**« Eh bien... je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées »** Je manquais de m'étouffer à ses paroles quelques peu étranges, voire surprenantes. Lire dans les pensées... venait-il lui aussi de Manticore ? Impossible ! Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui s'étaient évadés, et à ma connaissance, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres évasions.

**« Quoi ? » **répondirent les autre en cœur.

**« Comment est-ce possible ? J'arrive en tout cas à ressentir ses émotions » **Les paroles du blond me laissaient perplexe.

**« Je ne sais pas... je ne l'explique pas... et toi Alice ? »** répondit le dénommé Ed.

**« Son avenir est un peu flou mais je le discerne quand même, du moins quelques petites brides » **répondit Alice, le lutin.

**« Ce n'est pas seulement ça... »** repris l'adonis aux cheveux de bronze. **« Avez-vous senti son odeur ? »**

Comment pouvaient-ils me "sentir" ? Je veux dire, de simples humains ne pouvaient discerner les odeurs à une telle distance...

**« Tu as raison, elle sent l'humaine » **je sentais un regard sur moi pendant un bref instant** « mais pas seulement, elle sent également l'animal, je dirai le fauve, le félin... c'est curieux, comment une humaine peut avoir une telle fragrance ? En tout cas son odeur n'éveille pas vraiment ma soif... » **J'étais choquée… humaine ? Soif ? Que voulaient-ils dire ? Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête...

**« Je vois ce que tu veux dire Jazz... on devrait faire connaissance, elle semble sympathique ! »** répondit la fille dénommée Alice et qui avait l'air excitée pour une raison que j'ignorais.

**« On ne sait pas qui elle est ! Nous ne devons pas risquer de compromettre notre secret ! »** asséna la blonde, Rosalie.

Je décidai que j'en avais assez entendu et me levai sous les regards curieux et quelque peu inquisiteurs du groupe que j'espionnais. Je déposais mon plateau sans un regard pour eux et sortis dans la cour.

**0**

**0**

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Et voilà ! encore un chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !**

_**N.B :** J'ai eu un petit soucis technique avec fanfiction donc j'espère qu'il ne manque pas de partie dans le chapitre..._**  
**

**Si certains ou certaines (si d'ailleurs, il y a un lecteur parmi nous, qu'il se fasse connaître ! c'est juste pour savoir...) veule nous faire partager leurs avis ou réactions sur le chapitre, ils sont les bienvenues !**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 de mon autre fiction, celle que je traduis et à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 3 de cette fiction !**

**M'enfin... je pense que vous avez compris mon rythme de publication maintenant ! ;-)  
**

**_Titre du prochain chapitre :_ "Edward Cullen" (cela risque de plaire à certaines ! je n'en dis pas plus !)**

**Un pt'ite review ? oh oui ! c'est une vraie drogue ces petite choses ! hihi ! ^^  
**

**0o0**  
**De gros becs pour mes lecteurs et lectrices chéries !**

**À bientôt !  
**

**helimoen. **

**(héli pour les intimes ! =D).**


	4. Chapter 3 : Edward Cullen

**Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs et lectrices ! ;)**

**Alors, au menu de ce jour :**

** - Un grand merci à l'avocat et crudité du jardin avec une sauce balsamique  
**

** - Un nouveau chapitre en sauce accompagné d'un espoir de plaire à la crème**

** - un titre de chapitre qui fera fondre les plus résistants avec son coulis de framboise et sa mousse au chocolat**

** - le tout sur son lit de glace à la vanille en vue des prochaines reviews à venir et servi avec un temps pourri de mon côté...**

0o0  
**Bon, je pense que mon petit texte, bien que nul (mais bon le temps ne m'inspire pas plus...), à quand même rempli sa fonction : introduire mon chapitre ! =D !**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Phika17 **_(ma Bêta ! hello ! je continue d'écrire pendant les courtes vacances que j'ai ^^ !)_** ; TingaBella **_(coucou la miss ! je reviens justement de la lecture de ta fiction, de l'épilogue ;D)_** ; MaCha1983 ; JENNY1001 ; Bichou85 ; RUBIKA666 ; Twilight-BellaC **_(ma bêta sur mon autre fiction ! un spécial bec pour elle !)_** ; twilight3513 ; Vivibatta ; Emyclash ; LuneBlanche ; soles122 ; Elphina ; ioufever ; ThaliFax-Asilis- ; doudounord ; benassya ; feliciaD ; alia00 ; 3ailes01 ; Bellaandedwardamour ; sylvia.62 ; 20 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; elo-didie ; Delphine94 ; cassielunik ; emichlo ; Didou13 ; BenIsa ; AmyEvans ; Robstenland ; Clemeria ; Cullen's family ; Dex-DaZzLinG ; Max Attaque ; lia3011 ; xenarielle93 ; Cathy31 ; Esmeazade ; 25lilou27 ; xalexeex25 ; Isatis ; Zouzou ; Talim-san **(Hello toi ! on est sans nouvelles depuis quelques temps...j'espère que tu vas bien ! j'attends ton prochains chapitre avec impatience ! bisous ! lol)** ; Mrs Esmée Cullen ; el0diiii3 ; ninis ; kikinette11 ; 3521-espoir-d'lune-d'ete-Sissi ; cchope ; JENNY1001 ; hp-drago ; titdily ; Dreams-Twilight ; et les anonymes : fanny, lisou, lamiae-a et aurelie !

**_Merci également pour les Author Alert et les Favorite Author :_** Bichou85 ; Vivibatta ; feliciaD ; Zouzou ; Robstenland ; Talim-san ; 25lilou27 ; xenarielle93 ; ioufever !

Voilà Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un pardonnez-moi... Dites le moi et je modifierai !

* * *

**RAR :**

_(Pour mes chers anonymes)_

-** lamiae-a **: Contente de voir que l'histoire te plaît ! c'est encourageant ! merci de ton soutien ! Le prochain chapitre va te plaire ! =D ! bizz !

- **aurelie** : Un grand merci pour ta review ! J'espère donc que les prochains chapitres ne te décevrons pas et seront à la hauteur de tes espérances ! hihi ! bisous !

(si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, ne me tuez pas...lol !)

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 3  
**

0o0

**Edward Cullen  
**

**0**

**0**

Juste à ce moment-là, mon portable sonna. Je décrochai.

**« Ligne sécurisée. »** C'était la voix de Max.

**« Max ! Heureuse de t'entendre. Je suis au lycée, mon aménagement s'est bien passé... et toi quoi de neuf ? » **demandai-je.

**« J'aide mon ami Logan pour des affaires. Sinon, je voulais te dire que Lydecker a été repéré aux environs de Portland. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il prépare mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Zach m'avait dit que Tinga se cachait à Portland. J'ai peur que sa position n'ait été compromise p'tite sœur ! Si c'est le cas, j'irais l'aider ! »**

**« Tinga... »** murmurai-je. **« Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue... Elle me manque, j'aimerai****s**** tellement savoir ce qu'elle est devenue. »**

**« Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, seulement que je continue de surveiller Lydecker. Si mes soupçons se confirment, je te préviendrai Bella. »** dit-elle.

**« Et je viendrai avec toi ! »**

**« Il n'en est pas question, tu dois penser à ton bébé ! »**

**« Ne me sors pas cet argument ! Je n'en suis qu'à quatre mois, tu sais très bien que mes capacités n'en sont pas affaiblies. Ne me met pas de côté ! Tu sais parfaitement que je me soucie de l'avenir de mon enfant, mais Tinga fait partie de ma famille, au même titre que toi ou le bébé. Si elle est en danger, ne me met pas à l'écart ! »** Ma voix avait tranché. J'étais têtue, comme elle, mais elle dut comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot dans cette affaire, car elle répondit :

**« Entendu, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à forcer ! »**

**« Ok. Je dois te laisser Max, les cours vont reprendre. »**

**« Bien. Je te contacterai dès que je saurai pour Tinga. Prends soin de toi Bella. »** dit-elle.

**« Au revoir. »** Je raccrochai, inquiète pour Tinga...

Je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours de l'après-midi, Biologie. Lorsque j'entrai, le silence se fit, ça recommence, me dis-je. Ces adolescents étaient vraiment prévisibles, ç'en était affligeant. Je me présentai au professeur qui me désigna une place, au fond. A côté, se trouvait l'adonis. Je me dirigeai vers ma place et m'y assis avec grâce. Certains garçons me fixaient, mais je pris soin de ne pas m'y attarder. Le seul qui occupait mes pensées était cet inconnu, mon voisin de table aux cheveux cuivrés.

Il était encore plus beau de près, son visage et même son corps semblaient avoir été sculptés dans le marbre, telles les statues grecques représentant Apollon. Son odeur m'envoutait, c'était un mélange de Pin et de menthe sucrée... Cela me troublait, je n'avais jamais été troublée de cette façon par une personne, qui plus est par un homme. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà côtoyé des hommes durant mes neuf années de liberté, mais c'était le temps d'une nuit et j'avais honte de moi-même pour cela, bien que je ne pouvais rien y faire. C'était mon ADN félin qui m'obligeait à commettre ces actes. Nous, les filles X5, avions quelques problèmes... Trois fois par an, nous étions en chaleur, un effet secondaire à notre cocktail génétique. Ces chaleurs pouvaient durer de quatre jours à une semaine environ et nous étions esclaves de nos hormones en quelque sorte. Dans ces moments-là, il nous fallait à tout prix un homme et je n'étais pas fière de moi pour cela... Le lendemain, j'avais toujours un sentiment de dégout et de honte en moi. Heureusement que pendant ma grossesse, les chaleurs ne survenaient pas.

Pour en revenir à l'apollon se trouvant près de moi, ce n'était pas la même chose. Je n'étais pas en chaleur et pourtant j'étais attirée par lui, c'était indéniable, il me troublait. J'avais peur de mes réactions face à lui.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis un magnifique ténor résonner. Je savais que c'était sa voix, pour l'avoir déjà entendu ce midi. Je me concentrais donc sur lui.

**« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Et toi ? »** Edward...beaucoup mieux qu'Ed ! Cela semblait être un prénom ancien, mais il lui allait à merveille.

**« Enchantée. Isabella Swan, enfin Bella. »**. lui dis-je en rougissant. Décidément, c'était une manie lorsque j'étais à proximité de lui !

**« Tu te plaît à Forks ? »** me demanda-t-il.

**« Cela me convient, je ne suis pas difficile. »**

**« N'aurais-tu pas préféré le soleil plutôt que le climat nuageux de Forks ? »** dit-il.

J'étais contente qu'il ne me pose pas de questions indiscrètes et déplacées concernant ma grossesse, comme cela avait été le cas d'une certaine Jessica ce matin, au sujet du père, mais je l'avais ignorée.

**« Tu me parles météo ? » **ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, un petit sourire sur mon visage.

**« Il semblerait... »** répondit Edward, avec un sourire en coin, au combien magnifique.

**« Je ne crains pas le froid... et puis Forks me semble sympathique tout de même. »** répondis-je.

Il m'adressa un regard mystérieux. Il affichait cet air frustré pour je ne sais quelle raison.

**« D'où viens-tu ? »** me demanda-t-il.

**« De Seattle. »**

Je ne voulais pas lui révéler trop de choses me concernant, et même si cela me brûlait d'en apprendre un peu plus à son sujet, je décidais de rompre la conversation. Ainsi, je me tournais en direction du professeur et l'écoutais distraitement. Mon voisin dut comprendre le message car il fit pareil, même si je pouvais encore sentir son regard sur moi à certains moments.

A la fin du cours, il partit rapidement, sans un mot. Je me dirigeais vers le parking, étant donné que je ne pouvais faire sport, compte-tenu de ma grossesse (même si je savais pertinemment que cela ne me posait pas de problème, car j'étais plus forte et résistante que les humains ordinaires. Ma grossesse ne me fatiguait pas vraiment et mes capacités n'en étaient pas amoindries, comme je l'avais certifié à Max. Cependant, j'étais consciente que d'ici quelques mois, je devrais tout de même faire attention et serai un peu affaiblie.

Quelques personnes se trouvaient déjà sur le parking. Je me dirigeai vers ma moto quand je vis Edward Cullen ainsi que le reste de son groupe me fixer. Je n'en fis pas cas et montai sur mon bolide. Je mis mon casque, pour préserver les apparences et mis en marche le moteur. J'étais heureuse de l'entendre. A ce moment-là, j'entendis le blond, Jasper je crois, dire :

**« En tout cas, elle a du goût, question moto ! »** Cela me fit sourire. J'étais fière de ma moto !

Je démarrai à toute allure et m'empressai de sortir du parking du lycée pour me diriger vers le supermarché du coin. Je pris rapidement le nécessaire et retournai chez moi. Je rangeai les courses. Ensuite, je me connectai sur internet et allais directement sur ma boîte mail sécurisée. J'y trouvais un bref mail de Max m'informant de mon prochain rendez-vous à Seattle chez un ami médecin sûr, pour ma grossesse, étant donné qu'une simple prise de sang exposerait ma différence. Le rendez-vous était pour dans deux semaines. Je dînais avec un bon plat de pâtes à la bolognaise. J'allais me préparer à lire un livre sur mon lit quand je sentis une présence dans les alentours...

**0**

**0**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce dimanche ! **

**Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos réactions !**

**Je vous dis à dimanche prochains !**

**Gros becs !**

_Titre du prochain chapitre (pour vous appâter...lol) :_** "Éternité" ! **

**(et pour une fois, le PDV ne sera pas de Bella mais d'... ! mwouahahaha !)  
**

**à bientôt !**

**héli**


	5. Chapter 4 : Eternité

**Coucou mes p'tits lecteurs et lectrices adorés ! ;)**

**Merci de prendre soin de moi comme vous le faites en m'écrivant toutes ces magnifiques reviews qui gonflent mon petit cœur *_***

**Voici donc le chapitre 4 qui est du PDV d'Edward, c'est d'ailleurs la première fois dans ma fiction qu'il y a son PDV !**

**Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas vraiment d'action car il a pour but, à travers le PDV d'Edward, d'introduire un peu plus la famille Cullen =)**

**Bon, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et vous attends à la fin, en bas...  
**

**Sans oublier, je remercie ma bêta Phika17 qui me corrige pour sa rapidité, sa gentillesse et son écoute !  
**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Phika17 **_(ma Bêta ! Un spécial bisous rien que pour toi ^^ !)_** ; TingaBella ; MaCha1983 ; JENNY1001 ; Bichou85 ; RUBIKA666 ; Twilight-BellaC **_(ma bêta sur mon autre fiction ! allez lire ses ficitons !)_** ; twilight3513 ; Vivibatta ; Emyclash ; LuneBlanche ; soles122 ; Elphina ; ioufever ; ThaliFax-Asilis- ; doudounord ; benassya ; feliciaD ; alia00 ; 3ailes01 ; Bellaandedwardamour ; sylvia.62 ; 20 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; elo-didie ; Delphine94 ; cassielunik ; emichlo ; Didou13 ; BenIsa ; AmyEvans ; Robstenland ; Clemeria ; Cullen's family ; Dex-DaZzLinG ; Max Attaque ; lia3011 ; xenarielle93 ; Cathy31 ; Esmeazade ; 25lilou27 ; xalexeex25 ; Isatis ; Zouzou ; Talim-san ; Mrs Esmée Cullen ; el0diiii3 ; ninis ; kikinette11 ; 3521-espoir-d'lune-d'ete-Sissi ; cchope ; JENNY1001 ; hp-drago ; titdily ; Dreams-Twilight ; pimouss ; vavounette ; Letmesign23 ; tia 63 ; evermore04 ; Trekker21 ; asuna69 ; MilkaCullen ; Cendrillon49 ; toutdoux-Dadou ; Rowane _**et les anonymes :**_ fanny, lisou, lamiae-a ; aurelie cmjkp et rufus !

**_Merci également pour les Author Alert et les Favorite Author :_** Bichou85 ; Vivibatta ; feliciaD ; Zouzou ; Robstenland ; Talim-san ; 25lilou27 ; xenarielle93 ; ioufever ; emy13 ; vavounette ; ninis et Trekker21 !

Voilà Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un pardonnez-moi... Dites le moi et je modifierai !

* * *

**RAR :**

_(Pour mes chers anonymes)_

- **aurelie** : Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis ! merci ! Pour des chapitres plus longs, je vais essayer mais ne t'attends pas non plus à des chapitres gigantesques ^^ ! bizz !

**- fanny :** Un grand merci pour ton soutien sur chaque chapitre ! C'est vrai qu'en ce moment mon emploi du temps est vraiment chargé, à tel point que je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant la semaine de vacances de Toussaint vu que j'ai dû réviser mes partiels ! Heureusement que j'en ai plusieurs d'avance, mais pendant les vacances de Noël, je vais en écrire plusieurs pour bien reprendre de l'avance ;-) ! becs !

**- cmjkp :** Coucou ! Tu es nouveau lecteur il me semble ! Alors bienvenue ! =) Oui cette fiction est un mélange entre la série Dark Angel et la saga Twilight. Merci pour ton comm' ! A bientôt ! bizz !

**- rufus :** Merci de soutenir mon idée de fiction ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Max (de la série Dark Angel) ! C'est pourquoi ma Bella aura un caractère similaire à celui de Max ! Bisous !

0o0

(si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, ne me tuez pas...lol !)

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 4  
**

0o0

**Éternité  
**

**0**

**0**

_**PDV d'Edward**_

Eternité...

Un mot commun pour nous. Un statut envié par les hommes, les humains. Toutefois, pour moi, l'éternité n'avait pas ce goût sucré et attirant tant convoité, non, il ne me restait qu'un arrière goût fade et amer dans la bouche. Je ne l'avais pas choisie. Et pourtant, bien que la colère contre celui qui me l'avait imposé avait prédominé mon quotidien pendant mes premières années après ma renaissance, je n'arrivais plus à lui en vouloir. Carlisle. Un modèle pour bon nombre d'entre nous. Un père pour moi.

Je suis né en 1901, le 20 juin, à Chicago. Dès seize ans, je me prédestinais déjà à être soldat, à faire la fierté de mes parents bien que ma mère, Élisabeth Masen, était terrifiée à l'idée que je puisse être blessé, ou pire, mort. Mon père, Edward Sr. Masen, était un avocat réputé. Bien que l'uniforme que j'allais revêtir le rendait fier, il aurait préféré que je reprenne le flambeau et devienne avocat, tout comme lui. Seulement, je n'ai pu faire ni l'un, ni l'autre.

En 1918, à mes dix-sept ans, une épidémie de fièvre espagnol s'était abattue sur la ville de Chicago et ses environs, réduisant considérablement sa population et confinant, le reste de celle-ci, la partie encore bien portante, dans la peur constante de développer la fièvre tant redoutée.

Notre famille n'avait pas été épargnée. Mon père y avait succombé le premier, après avoir souffert des jours durant, au grand désespoir de ma mère, qui était rapidement tombée malade à son tour, moi à sa suite.

Le docteur qui nous suivait, le Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ne pouvait rien faire pour nous sauver, du moins, pas de façon naturelle...

Notre état, à ma mère et moi-même, empirait de jour en jour. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, ma mère, Elisabeth, avait supplié Carlisle de me sauver. Avait-elle pressenti que Carlisle était différent et qu'il pouvait me sauver d'une certaine manière ? Nul ne le saura jamais. Toujours est-il que Carlisle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entreprit de me transformer. Entre temps, la femme qui m'avait donné le jour s'en était allée...

La souffrance endurée pendant la transformation était inimaginable, comme une lente agonie, un brasier enflammant chaque partie de mon être, le dévorant, jusqu'à ce que la transformation s'achève, me rendant plus fort, plus rapide et plus beau que jamais. Comme si la beauté pouvait excuser la damnation de mon âme. C'est ainsi que j'appris ma nouvelle nature, un vampire, une créature sanguinaire et sans pitié.

Carlisle ne partageait pas mont point de vue vis-à-vis de notre espèce. Il était convaincu, dans sa grande bonté, que nous pouvions devenir meilleur. Il était un fervent défenseur de la race humaine et croyait fermement en ses valeurs, ce qui est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Il est sans nul doute le vampire qui a le meilleur contrôle sur sa soif. Carlisle avait découvert que nous avions une alternative au sang humain : le sang animal. Bien qu'il ne nous satisfait pas pleinement, il nous permet de vivre parmi les humains sans trop de difficultés. Ainsi, Carlisle travaillait en tant que médecin à l'hôpital de Forks, une petite bourgade où nous avions élu domicile il y a environ un an.

Sa femme, Esmée, avait été trouvée par Carlisle, peu après ma transformation, en 1921, car elle s'était suicidée après la mort de son bébé. Avec le temps, elle était devenue une mère pour moi. Puis Rosalie nous avait rejoint, découverte également par Carlisle, en 1933, après qu'elle se soit faite agresser. Une période de son existence qui l'avait profondément marquée. Elle avait trouvé Emmet en 1935, soit deux ans plus tard, agonisant après s'être fait attaqué par un grizzli. Elle avait supplié Carlisle de le transformer. Emmet devint ainsi, le compagnon de Rosalie, son mari par la suite. Quelques années plus tard, nous eûmes la visite de deux autres vampires, une femme et un homme. La femme, Alice, ressemblait à un petit lutin extralucide, toujours souriante et joyeuse ; son compagnon, Jasper, avait eu quelques difficultés avec notre régime au départ. Il avait participé à de nombreuses guerres entre vampires. D'un naturel calme et méfiant au départ, il était l'exact opposé d'Alice, aussi calme et posé qu'elle était dynamique et confiante. Le passé de cette dernière, en revanche, demeurait un mystère... Elle n'avait conservé aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine, sans doute une conséquence due à la transformation. C'est ainsi que la famille Cullen se forma.

De plus, certains membres de notre famille étaient dotés de dons. Ainsi, Jasper pouvait ressentir et influer sur les émotions des personnes autour de lui. Alice pouvait voir l'avenir et je parvenais à lire dans les pensées.

Les autres n'avaient pas de don, mais chacun, à sa façon, était unique et possédait une caractéristique spécifique qui le démarquait des autres. Ainsi, Carlisle avait une maîtrise remarquable avec le sang humain, c'est la raison pour laquelle il était médecin, pour sauver des vies et, ainsi, essayer de se racheter en quelque sorte. Nous tentions tous de suivre ses traces, son enseignement afin qu'il soit fier de nous. Ensuite, Esmée possédait un amour inconditionnel et avait un immense besoin d'exprimer sa tendresse maternelle. Puis, Emmet, avec son imposante carrure se démarquait par sa force hors du commun, même pour nous autres vampires mais son caractère joviale et enfantin le rendait agréable à côtoyer. Rosalie était dotée d'une beauté remarquable, même pour notre espèce. Ses longs cheveux dorés ainsi que son corps et son visage sans défaut la faisait d'avantage ressembler à un ange plutôt qu'à un vampire. Seul son caractère méfiant, narcissique et un brin hautain au premier abord pouvait être agaçant, mais lorsqu'on l'a connaissait mieux, elle pouvait se montrer maternelle et protectrice avec les personnes qu'elle aimait et considérait comme sa famille.

Depuis de nombreuses années déjà, Esmée travaillait en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur et Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice et moi allions au lycée de Forks pour jouer nos rôles de parfaits adolescents. Une mascarade en réalité.

Même s'il est vrai que se comporter comme de simples humains, en faisant des choses simples et banales, était parfois plaisant, la monotonie me pesait souvent également.

En réalité, il n'y avait pas seulement ça qui me pesait. En effet, vivre entouré de trois couples fous amoureux qui exprimaient leur amour, bien qu'ils essayaient de limiter leurs gestes affectifs devant moi, me rendait triste et solitaire. J'aimais ma famille, mais je me demandais souvent si je trouverai moi aussi ma moitié, mon âme-soeur. Cela me désespérait parfois. C'est pourquoi, je me terrais souvent dans ma chambre à écouter de la musique, lire ou faire du piano, ou bien lorsque les membres de ma famille passaient une nuit mouvementée avec leur moitié, je m'éloignais et me rendais dans ma clairière, mon lieu préféré lorsque l'envie d'être seul me prenait.

Nous avions repris le lycée depuis bientôt deux mois et demi. Le mois de novembre annonçait le retour du froid. Pas que cela nous dérangeait... mais nous allions devoir porter des vêtements chauds pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper se trouvaient en Terminale cette année. Quant à Alice et moi-même, nous étions en classe de première. Heureusement d'ailleurs, la classe de seconde m'ennuyait encore plus que les autres.

Le lycée était en proie à une certaine excitation depuis une semaine environ, depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève âgée de dix-sept ans. Les nouveaux étaient rares à Forks. Lors de notre arrivée, il y a un an de cela, nous avions nous aussi été la proie des ragots, rumeurs et regards insistants surtout qu'avec notre nature, notre beauté et notre différence nous ne passions pas vraiment inaperçus.

Le directeur du lycée était passé, il y a trois jours, dans les salles de classe pour nous avertir que la nouvelle se trouvait dans une situation un peu particulière, elle était enceinte de peu et il nous demandait de nous comporter correctement avec elle, d'éviter de la bousculer, vu son état. Enceinte. Une situation peu commune, vu son âge.

Les filles commençaient à être jalouses de l'attention que semblait déjà lui porter les garçons. Les adolescents mâles du lycée croyaient déjà que c'était une fille facile et envisageaient déjà des choses répugnantes avec elle. Bon sang ! Elle est enceinte ! Les pensées des adolescents ne changeraient donc jamais ! Leur immaturité me consternait. Je plaignais cette nouvelle.

D'un autre côté, j'étais un peu curieux de savoir comment elle serait. Tout changement dans la monotonie qui caractérisait mon éternité était le bienvenue.

**0**

**0**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce dimanche tout gris ^^ !**

**J'attends vos impressions sur ce premier PDV d'Edward !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera encore un PDV d'Edward, je n'en dit pas plus, simplement qu'il devrait être plus longs que d'habitude...**

**Je vous dit à dimanche prochain !**

**gros becs ! A bientôt !**

**héli.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Rencontre inattendue

**Hello à tous ! =)  
**

**Oyez, Oyez,**

**Votre auteur (préférée ? lol ! non je plaisante ! XD !) vous publie son chapitre 5 depuis son Macbook, de son lit, plus particulièrement sous sa couette, à moitié sous l'effet des médocs... **

**Et oui, avec le début du froid, les virus arrivent... j'ai chopé la crève...comme beaucoup j'imagine...**

**Donc, revenons-en à nos moutons ! Ce chapitre reprends la rencontre Edward - Bella du PDV d'Edward ! **

**Beaucoup avait apprécié le premier PDV d'Edward alors j'espère que celui-là va également vous plaire ! Je croise les doigts ! hihi !**

**Maintenant chut ! je me tais ! Place à lecture !  
**

**Sans oublier encore une fois, je remercie tout spécialement ma bêta Phika17 qui me corrige pour sa rapidité (surtout sur ce chapitre ^^), sa gentillesse et son écoute et ses conseils !  
**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Phika17 **_(ma Bêta ! Une vraie Flash de la correction ^^ !)_** ; TingaBella ; MaCha1983 ; JENNY1001 ; Bichou85 ; RUBIKA666 ; Twilight-BellaC **_(ma bêta sur mon autre fiction ! Allez jeter un coup d'œil sur son profil !)_** ; twilight3513 ; Vivibatta ; Emyclash ; LuneBlanche ; soles122 ; Elphina ; ioufever ; ThaliFax-Asilis- ; doudounord ; benassya ; feliciaD ; alia00 ; 3ailes01 ; Bellaandedwardamour ; sylvia.62 ; 20 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; elo-didie ; Delphine94 ; cassielunik ; emichlo ; Didou13 ; BenIsa ; AmyEvans ; Robstenland ; Clemeria ; Cullen's family ; Dex-DaZzLinG ; Max Attaque ; lia3011 ; xenarielle93 ; Cathy31 ; Esmeazade ; 25lilou27 ; xalexeex25 ; Isatis ; Zouzou ; Talim-san ; Mrs Esmée Cullen ; el0diiii3 ; ninis ; kikinette11 ; 3521-espoir-d'lune-d'ete-Sissi ; cchope ; JENNY1001 ; hp-drago ; titdily ; Dreams-Twilight ; pimouss ; vavounette ; Letmesign23 ; tia 63 ; evermore04 ; Trekker21 **_(Ta réponse de review est dans les réponses aux anonymes !)_** ; asuna69 ; MilkaCullen ; Cendrillon49 ; toutdoux-Dadou ; Rowane ; symmasters ; miss-stella6 ; _**et les anonymes :**_ fanny, lisou, lamiae-a ; aurelie cmjkp et rufus !

**_Merci également pour les Author Alert et les Favorite Author :_** Bichou85 ; Vivibatta ; feliciaD ; Zouzou ; Robstenland ; Talim-san ; 25lilou27 ; xenarielle93 ; ioufever ; emy13 ; vavounette ; ninis ; Trekker21 et calimero59 !

Voilà Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un pardonnez-moi... Dites le moi et je modifierai !

* * *

**RAR :**

_(Pour mes chers anonymes)_

**- fanny :** Merci ! Tes habituels comm' me font toujours plaisir ! Pour un autre PDV d'Edward, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre qui suit ^^ ! lol ! Gros becs à ma sans-compte !

**- Trekker21 :** Du coup je te réponds avec les sans-comptes ! ^^ ! Un big merci pour ta review ! Wow ! ça c'est de l'enthousiasme et de l'impatience ! T'inquiète, la suite arrive ! Enjoy ! Bizz !

0o0

(si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, ne me tuez pas...lol !)

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 5  
**

0o0

**Rencontre inattendue**

**0**

**0**

_**PDV d'Edward**_

Je me trouvais dans le salon, chez nous. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer du piano. Cet instrument avait la capacité de m'apaiser et de me permettre d'exprimer mes émotions.. Il me semble que j'en jouais même lorsque j'étais humain. Soudain, Alice déboula dans la pièce en sautillant. Elle avait revêtu un sous-pull gris et, par-dessus, une robe-chemise à carreaux grise et pourpre avec une ceinture en cuir marron et avait retroussé les longues manches sur ses coudes. Elle portait également d'épais collants gris avec des bottes noir non-lacées. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle avait ajouté une écharpe avec des formes fantaisistes. Alice et la mode : une grande histoire d'amour… Ce petit lutin débordait toujours de joie. Sa bonne humeur était souvent contagieuse.

**"Edward, va te changer****,**** les cours commencent dans une demi-heure ! Surtout qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! La nouvelle arrive !" **

J'haussai un sourcil. Il est vrai que j'étais un peu curieux de voir la nouvelle mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alice était si joyeuse. Aurait-elle eu une vison d'elle ?

**"Puis-je savoir ce qui motive ta bonne humeur**** ma chère soeur ?" **lui demandai-je.** "Aurais-tu eu une vision ?" **repris-je.

**"Non, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs…" **elle fronça les sourcils quelques secondes** "…mais bon ! Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme une intuition !" **me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

je renonçai à en savoir plus, me levai du banc de mon piano et allai me préparer à vitesse vampirique. En cinq minutes j'étais fin prêt, attendant les autres dans ma Volvo gris argenté, un vrai bijou. Alice m'avait, comme la plupart du temps, choisi un ensemble de vêtements à mettre. Selon elle, il fallait toujours être bien habillé, quelque soit le temps, la situation, bref, ce qui était un détail pour certain devenait une vraie lubie pour Alice. Elle m'avait choisi pour aujourd'hui un jean foncé avec des converses noires et un T-shirt noir à manches longues que je retroussais sur mes coudes. Par-dessus, j'avais une veste grise.

Rosalie et Emmet étaient déjà dans le cabriolet Mercedes rouge de Rose, à nous attendre. Lorsque Jasper et Alice furent enfin montés dans la voiture, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et roulai à toute allure en direction du lycée. Nous autres, vampires, aimions la vitesse. Nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée en quelques minutes.

L'excitation régnait au sein du parking, la plupart des élèves y étant, sans doute à attendre la nouvelle qui n'était pas encore arrivée à première vue. Je me garai à mon emplacement habituel et sortis du véhicule avec les autres. Nous étions près de nos voitures lorsqu'un bruit de moto roulant à vive allure nous parvint. Elle allait bientôt arriver. Les humains ne l'avaient pas encore entendu.

Deux minutes plus tard, une superbe moto noire entra dans le parking. La conductrice, sans doute la nouvelle, avait un casque noir, un jean slim noir ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noir. Elle se gara. Elle était très sexy, je dois le reconnaître. Les élèves du lycée étaient impressionnés et presque éblouis par la moto et sa conductrice. Cette dernière enleva son casque. Elle était magnifique, d'une grande beauté, presque aussi belle qu'un vampire. C'était étonnant pour une humaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés chocolat avec des reflets acajou, un corps fin et harmonieux, de belles formes. On pouvait noter son début de grossesse par une très légère bosse sur son ventre. Son visage était magnifique. Je n'avais pas pu voir ses yeux mais j'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient très beaux.

C'était assez étonnant de voir une femme enceinte conduire une moto de ce type, une adolescente de surcroît. Jasper admirait la moto, tandis qu'Alice appréciait la tenue de la nouvelle, bien qu'elle émit une critique sur le manque de couleurs… Alice restera toujours Alice.

La nouvelle se dirigea vers le secrétariat d'une démarche étonnamment gracieuse. Lorsqu'elle fût hors de vue, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers nos salles de cours. Les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement. Je retrouvai ma famille devant les portes du self. Nous entrâmes, le silence se fit. Même après un an dans ce lycée, les élèves étaient toujours impressionnés, voir même intimidés par nous.

Nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle, un peu à l'écart des humains. Nous ne touchions pas à nos plateaux, naturellement, ni ne parlions. Alice pensait déjà à une prochaine sortie shopping avec Rosalie à Seattle ou Port-Angeles, elle hésitait encore. Cette dernière se visualisait dans son dernier ensemble de lingerie tout juste acquis et la manière dont elle s'y prendrait pour faire baver d'envie Emmet. Celui-ci, quant à lui, imaginait la soirée et la nuit qu'il passerait avec Rose. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

Je grimaçai. Mon don était parfois un calvaire. Emmet me sourit, comprenant la raison de ma grimace.

Je sentais depuis notre arrivée un regard sur moi. Bien sûr, c'était chose courante, nous étions regardés, épiés, mais j'avais l'impression que ce regard était différent, je ne saurai l'expliquer. C'était comme si une force invisible me poussait à chercher l'auteur de ce regard.

Je levai les yeux à la recherche de cette personne quand je tombai sur deux magnifiques prunelles chocolats. C'était la nouvelle. J'étais fasciné. Je voulus savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais n'entendis rien. Je forçai de nouveau avec mon don. Rien ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. C'était la première fois que lire dans l'esprit d'une personne m'était impossible.

La frustration me prit. Néanmoins, j'étais curieux de savoir la raison de ce silence.

Soudain, elle baissa les yeux sur son plateau en rougissant. Je trouvais cela adorable sur elle. L'avais-je gêné en la fixant ainsi ?

Pour une humaine, je la trouvais bizarre. Sa beauté et sa grâce étaient surprenantes.

Jasper me parla mentalement.

*****Tu sembles étonné, frustré même, mais je note une pointe de curiosité. Qu'y-a-t-il mon frère ?*****

J'allais lui répondre quand je fus coupé dans mon élan par Emmet qui devait lui aussi m'avoir vu en train de fixer la nouvelle.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed ?"** me demanda-t-il. **"On dirait que la nouvelle te fai****t**** de l'effet…"** me dit-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Je souris à sa remarque.

**"Une humaine, on aura tout vu…" **dit Rosalie. Elle me traitait mentalement d'idiot, de crétin fini et d'inconscient, entre autre.

**"C'est bien ça le problème, vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange la**** concernant ?"** répliquai-je.

**"Mis à part le fait qu'elle soit enceinte ?"** répondit, ou plutôt siffla, Rosalie. Ses pensées n'étaient que jalousie et envie.

Rosalie avait toujours voulu être mère, mais sa renaissance en tant que vampire avait eu raison de son rêve et brisé ses espoirs. C'est pour cela qu'elle enviait la nouvelle.

Je décidai d'intervenir afin de stopper ses pensées qui la faisait souffrir.

**"Non, Rosalie, je ne faisais pas référence à cela… c'est curieux…"**. Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, tentant une nouvelle fois d'atteindre l'esprit de la nouvelle, sans succès.

**"Je te sens frustré mon frère… pourquoi un tel sentiment ?" **m'interrogea Jasper. Il m'envoya une vague de calme, je le remerciai d'un regard.

Je décidai de leur avouer mon incapacité à lire son esprit.

**"Eh bien… je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées"**.

**"Quoi ?" **s'écrièrent mes frères et sœurs d'une seule voix.

Leurs pensées étaient un ensemble d'exclamations pour la plupart incohérentes mais montrant bien leur panique face à mon aveux.

**"Comment est-ce possible ? J'arrive en tout cas à ressentir ses émotions"** m'interrogea Jasper.

*****Ton don aurait-il une faille ?***** pensa-t-il ensuite.

**"Je ne sais pas… je ne l'explique pas… et toi Alice ?" **soupirai-je.

**"Son avenir est un peu flou mais je le discerne quand même"** répondit ma soeur. Alice s'interrogeait mentalement sur la raison de ses visions flous sur Bella. Pour ma part, j'avais autre chose encore à l'esprit qui me tracassait.

**"Ce n'est pas seulement ça…" **commençai-je. **"Avez-vous senti son odeur ?"**

Son odeur était particulière, envoutante, attirante. Je dois dire, Jasper qui avait saisi là où je voulais en venir, prit la parole.

**"Tu as raison Edward, elle sent l'humaine, mais pas seulement…"**. Il jeta un regard furtif en direction de l'humaine en question en plissant les yeux puis reporta son attention sur notre table. **"…elle sent également l'animal, je dirai le fauve, le félin… C'est curieux, comment une humaine peut avoir une telle fragrance ? En tout cas, son odeur n'éveille pas vraiment ma soif…"**.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Jasper était fier de lui, de ne pas être trop attiré par son sang, étant le moins résistant habituellement. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Alice.

**"Je vois ce que tu veux dire Jazz… On devrait faire connaissance, elle semble sympathique !" **répondit mon petit lutin de soeur. Son excitation ne fût pas contagieuse.

Rose bouillait intérieurement.

**"On ne sait pas qui elle est, nous ne devons pas compromettre notre secret !" **s'écria-t-elle, outrée du comportement de sa soeur.

Alice allait répliquer lorsque la nouvelle, Isabella, d'après les pensées des élèves se leva brusquement. Alice, Emmet et moi-même étions curieux. Certaines choses chez cette humaine étaient bizarres. Rosalie, quant à elle, scrutait chaque mouvement d'Isabella, elle se méfiait d'elle, ne comprenant pas non plus pourquoi nous nous attardions autant sur elle. Jasper, en revanche, était partagé entre la curiosité et la méfiance. Isabella quitta ensuite la cafétéria.

Nous entendîmes une sonnerie de téléphone, puis un vague **"Max !"** brouillé par le brouhaha des discussions puériles émises par les adolescents présents dans le self. Je me demandais qui ce Max pouvait être. Sûrement son petit-ami, le père du bébé, non pas que cela m'importait…

Après son départ, nous avions décidé de la surveiller au lycée et de noter chaque détail curieux. Si nous avions de nouveaux soupçons sur elle, nous en aviserions Carlisle et Esmée.

Nous nous étions ensuite dispersés afin de rejoindre nos cours respectifs de l'après-midi.

**0**

**0**

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Voilà ! **

**Alors ? Satisfait de ce PDV ? Une suggestion ? Je suis toute ouïe ! =D !**

**Je vous laisse pour ce dimanche, je retourne me reposer sous ma couette bien au chaud ! ;)**

**Gros becs à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices ! xxxx  
**

**héli.  
**


	7. Chapter 6 : Intrus et suspicions

**Coucou tout le monde ! ;-)**

**Je sais ce que vous allez dire : "Elle abuse là ! elle à deux jours de retard !"**

**Oui je sais et je m'en excuse... **

**Avant d'être auteur, je suis avant tout une lectrice et je sais par conséquent ce que ça fait quand on attends la suite impatiemment mais que celle-ci ne vient pas...**

**En fait, je vais vous ressortir la même excuse qu'il y a quelques temps : je suis un peu débordée... avec les cours, mon petit job, l'écriture des fictions, répondre aux reviews, ma vie personnelle... j'ai pas toujours le temps...**

**J'ai posté le chapitre à corriger à ma bêta Phika17 dimanche pour vous dire et je tiens à la remercier car elle m'a fait une correction express du tonnerre ! Elle est extra !**

**Pour en revenir au chapitre qui suit, il s'agit d'un PDV de Bella, et c'est la suite de son PDV du chapitre 3, lorsqu'elle sent la présence d'un intrus autour de sa maison...**

**Beaucoup avaient émis des suppositions, notamment le fait qu'il s'agirait d'Edward, mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître et je vous laisse découvrir l'identité mystère de cet intrus !**

0o0

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Phika17 **_(ma Bêta ! et une correction express réussie, une ! ^^ !)_** ; TingaBella ; MaCha1983 ; JENNY1001 ; Bichou85 ; RUBIKA666 ; Twilight-BellaC **_(ma bêta sur mon autre fiction ! Tu me manque ma belle !)_** ; twilight3513 ; Vivibatta ; Emyclash ; LuneBlanche ; soles122 ; Elphina ; ioufever ; ThaliFax-Asilis- ; doudounord ; benassya ; feliciaD ; alia00 ; 3ailes01 ; Bellaandedwardamour ; sylvia.62 ; 20 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; elo-didie ; Delphine94 ; cassielunik ; emichlo ; Didou13 ; BenIsa ; AmyEvans ; Robstenland ; Clemeria ; Cullen's family ; Dex-DaZzLinG ; Max Attaque ; lia3011 ; xenarielle93 ; Cathy31 ; Esmeazade ; 25lilou27 ; xalexeex25 ; Isatis ; Zouzou ; Talim-san ; Mrs Esmée Cullen ; el0diiii3 ; ninis ; kikinette11 ; 3521-espoir-d'lune-d'ete-Sissi ; cchope ; JENNY1001 ; hp-drago ; titdily ; Dreams-Twilight ; pimouss ; vavounette ; Letmesign23 ; tia 63 ; evermore04 ; Trekker21 ; asuna69 ; MilkaCullen ; Cendrillon49 ; toutdoux-Dadou ; Rowane ; symmasters ; miss-stella6 ; Cristalelle ; pyreneprincesse ; souriceaux ; _**et les anonymes :**_ fanny, lisou, lamiae-a ; aurelie ; cmjkp ; rufus et aussidagility !

**_Merci également pour les Author Alert et les Favorite Author :_** Bichou85 ; Vivibatta ; feliciaD ; Zouzou ; Robstenland ; Talim-san ; 25lilou27 ; xenarielle93 ; ioufever ; emy13 ; vavounette ; ninis ; Trekker21 ; calimero59 et pyreneprincesse !

Voilà Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un pardonnez-moi... Dites le moi et je modifierai !

* * *

**RAR :**

_(Pour mes chers anonymes)_

**- fanny :** Coucou ! Tu es vraiment d'un soutien sans faille ! Merci ! Tu semble impatiente de lire la suite alors je te laisse lire le chapitre qui suit et comme toujours, j'attends tes réactions ! becs !

**- aussidagility :** Oui ! Edward risque d'être surpris s'il rencontre Max ! hihi ! Merci pour ta review et bienvenu(e) parmi mes lecteurs et lectrices anonymes ! ;-) Bizz !

0o0

(si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, ne me tuez pas...lol !)

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 6  
**

0o0

**Intrus et suspicions **

**0**

**0**

_**PDV de Bella**_

Mes sens se mirent immédiatement en alerte. Je ne pouvais pas déterminer qui était cette présence, car l'intrus ne se trouvait pas assez proche de chez moi. Toutefois, j'entendais qu'il se rapprochait.

Je me levais du lit, tendue comme un arc, essayant de capter la moindre odeur, le moindre bruit susceptible de m'éclairer sur ce visiteur. Je n'entendais qu'un très léger son étouffé de bruit de pas. Cette personne devait soit être très légère, soit c'était un être transgénique, comme moi, capable de se déplacer furtivement, sans faire de bruit. J'étais perplexe, ne sachant que faire. J'attendais que la présence se rapproche. Ce qu'elle fit. Je la sentais désormais tout près. Je suis sûre que j'aurais pu l'immobiliser mais je préférais rester prudente, car je ne comprenais pas qui cela pouvait être. Max. Non, elle m'aurait prévenue ou elle serait venue directement, sans tourner autour de la maison et puis elle ne serait pas venue si tôt après m'avoir quittée à Seattle... Zach ? C'était peu probable, bien que possible, mais là encore, il serait venu directement vers moi, or, ici, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce ne pouvait pas être Lydecker non plus, il aurait été moins discret et cela m'aurait étonnée qu'il me repère si vite, surtout que Max l'avais aperçu du côté de Portland. Qui alors ? Un X5 ? Un de mes autres frères et sœurs qui s'étaient échappés de Manticore, il y a 9 ans de cela ? Peu probable également étant donné que j'avais emménagé il y a peu ici et donc personne ne connaissait ma position, excepté Max et Zach... Mais alors qui ?

Lorsque l'intrus se rapprocha davantage jusqu'à se trouver près d'une des fenêtres du salon, mon instinct de X5 prit le dessus.

Je me doutais que cette personne planifiait d'entrer par là. Je me dirigeais donc silencieusement en bas des escaliers, dans la pièce attenante au salon et me dissimulais derrière un meuble dans l'ombre.

Après m'être immobilisée, j'attendis calmement. Soudain, un léger bruit attira mon attention. C'était le son qu'émettait la fenêtre lorsqu'on l'ouvrait. Puis, silencieusement, une ombre se faufila à l'intérieur avec grâce. Ce devait donc être un de mes semblables, car une telle grâce n'était pas possible chez les ordinaires, autrement dit chez les humains normaux.

L'intrus scanna rapidement la pièce. Il ne devait pas se concentrer énormément, sinon il m'aurait repérée.

J'attendis qu'il me dépasse pour sortir brusquement et me précipiter sur lui. Seulement, au dernier moment, il dut sentir ma présence car il se retourna, mais j'eus le temps de le pousser contre un mur et de le maintenir en position, tenant l'un de ses bras avec ma main gauche et en appuyant fortement mon avant-bras droit contre sa gorge. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à connaître aussi bien l'identité de cette personne. Je compris ainsi pourquoi il n'avait pas vraiment riposté quand je l'avais attaqué.

Je poussais un profond soupir, signalant mon agacement à mon visiteur.

**"Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir !"** dit-il avec sarcasme, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**"Tes accueils me vont droit au cœur ! Vraiment !" **ajouta-t-il. Il mit sa main libre sur son cœur, joignant ainsi, le geste à la parole.

Je relâchais la pression de mon avant-bras sur sa gorge.

**"Alec...que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu comptais aller à Las Vegas pour "profiter de la vie" ?"** dis-je avec une pointe de colère en mimant les guillemets.

**"Tu sais ce que c'est...on se lasse vite et puis je m'ennuyais de toi. Je sais... c'est étonnant, non ?"**

Alec et ses sarcasmes... Il m'agaçait prodigieusement. Il y a des fois où je me disais que les scientifiques de Manticore avaient ajouté quelque chose dans son ADN pour me mettre hors de moi. Il avait le don de me sortir de mes gonds, de me mettre en rogne.

Ah ! Oui… J'ai peut-être oublié de mentionner Alec. Lors de ma capture à Manticore, il y a 7 mois, j'ai rencontré Alec, un X5, comme moi. Nous avions les mêmes entraînements. Déjà, à cette époque, j'avais quelques fois du mal à le supporter. Je ne lui vouais aucune haine particulière non plus. C'était juste qu'il m'agaçait...

Bref, il me posait beaucoup de questions sur la vie à l'extérieur, pas qu'il n'y ait jamais été, mais lorsqu'ils allaient à l'extérieur les X5 exécutaient leurs missions puis rentraient à la base. C'est pourquoi Alec s'intéressait à mes expériences vécues à l'extérieur.

Dans ces moments-là, généralement, il laissait tomber l'ironie et devenait par ce fait plus supportable ! Lors de mon évasion, je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous, ce qu'il accepta. Je me disais qu'il irait faire sa vie et que je ne le reverrai plus. Mais il faut croire que j'avais tort !

Je revenais à l'instant présent.

**"Mais bien sûr !"** répondis-je.

**"Bon d'accord, j'ai plus un rond !" **dit-il.

**"Et alors ? Ne va pas me faire croire que tu ne peux pas t'en procurer ou alors que tu es contre le vol, car j'aurais un peu de mal à te croire !"** J'étais impatiente de connaître sa réponse.

**"En effet." **Son sourire idiot me donnait envie de mettre un coup de poing dans sa gueule d'ange. Non ! Alec n'est pas un punching-ball Bella ! Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez. Voilà maintenant que je me mettais à me parler à moi-même ! J'émis de nouveau un soupir.

Il ajouta : **"Mais je me suis dit : "pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour rendre visite à l'adorable Bella, pauvre jeune femme sans défense et enceinte…et puis je pourrai en plus profiter de ton écran plat et de ton frigo !"**

Son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de sa phrase. Bon, peut-être que, finalement, un léger coup de poing ça pourrait me faire du bien !

**"…Et…tu pars quand ?"** m'empressai-je de lui dire.

Il mit à nouveau sa main sur son cœur et prit un air choqué qui m'amusa quelque peu même si l'auteur en était Alec.

**"Vraiment ? Bella ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Ton sens de l'hospitalité laisse à désirer ! Voilà bien une chose qui ne change pas ! Au fait…dis-moi…" **Il prit un air conspirateur **"…Tu n'aurais pas pris quelques kilos toi ? Je vois d'ici quelques rondeurs sur ton ventre ! Tu devrais essayer les régimes !"**

Je grognai et marmonnai un **"idiot"** qu'il entendit et se mit à rire. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

**"Je te charrie, c'est bon !"**

Alec était bien sûr au courant pour ma grossesse, mais prenait un malin plaisir à me taquiner.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo.

**"Quoi ? Tu n'as pas de bière ? Tu baisses dans mon estime…pas que tu y es déjà tenue une place importante, mais bon…" **dit-il.

Je savais qu'Alec n'était pas méchant dans ses propos, qu'il voulait simplement m'agacer. Je ne le détestais pas non plus. Il pouvait être agréable…rarement !

**"Crétin ! Je suis enceinte !"**

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur, prit une bouteille de soda et s'installa dans le salon sur MON canapé, les pieds sur MA table basse et alluma MA télévision. J'étais un peu perplexe.

**"Euh…tu fais quoi là ?"** Demandai-je.

**"Bein, ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'invite dans cette chaleureuse maison pour quelques jours !"** Dit-il comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

**"D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, comment tu as su où je me trouvais ?"** J'étais curieuse.

**"J'étais à Seattle un peu avant que tu ne partes pour Forks. Je t'ai vu dire au revoir à Max et partir, je vous espionnais. J'ai su où tu allais et j'ai décidé de te rejoindre pour voir comment t'étais installée ! Au fait, je reste que quelques jours si ça peux te rassurer ! Je ne tiens pas à subir les célèbres hormones de femmes enceintes ! Et, demain, je vais au lycée avec toi ! Je dirai que je suis ton cousin, que je viens te rendre visite et que j'essaie le lycée pour voir s'il me conviendrait pour un éventuel déménagement !"**

Alec était assez envahissant parfois ! J'allais répliquer quand je vis qu'il était décidé. Agacée, je montai à l'étage, pris un livre et commençai à le lire alors que je l'entendais rire au salon, en bas. C'était un vrai gamin des fois. Je soupirai, pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée.

Je repensais au lycée et plus particulièrement à Edward Cullen. J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain pour le revoir, il me fascinait…

**0**

**0**

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Alors ? vous êtes surpris ? vous ne vous y attendiez pas, pas vrai ?**

**Certains parmi vous m'avaient demandé si je comptais mettre le Alec de Dark Angel dans ma série, vous avez maintenant la réponse ! **

**J'aime beaucoup ce perso de la série et donc je tiens à le mettre**

**Surtout que cela ajoute une touche d'humour dans ma fiction !**

**Que pensez-vous de lui ? son caractère ? sa relation avec Bella ?**

**J'attends vos réactions avec beaucoup d'impatience !**

**Becs !**

**à bientôt !**

**héli.  
**


	8. Chapter 7 : Bella

**Bonjour à tous ! =)**

**Encore une fois j'ai deux jours de retard sur mon délai ! Décidément je suis incorrigible ! :P**

**mais comme j'avais ma dernière semaine de cours, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire, donc moins de temps pour poster et répondre aux reviews !**

**Bon, pour commencer, je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews, alertes et autres ! C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part !**

**ça me motive pour écrire d'autres chapitres ! =D**

**Je tiens aussi à éclaircir un point :**

**Dans vos reviews j'ai pu constater que certains ou certaines n'aimaient pas vraiment Alec et ne comprenaient pas la relation qui le lie à Bella...**

**Donc je vais vous expliquer un peu :**

**Alec est un X5 comme Bella (bien qu'il n'était pas dans l'unité de Bella quand celle-ci s'est enfuie la première fois de Manticore)**

**Il sont donc le même passé et se comprennent ! Ils ont vécu les mêmes choses...**

**Bella est cependant plus forte que lui, c'est comme ça, je trouve ça plus amusant ! hihi !**

**Alec n'est pas méchant, c'est un grand plaisantin, qui aime particulièrement taquiner Bella et malgré ce qu'il dit, il apprécie beaucoup Bella !**

**Il ne sait pas vraiment montrer ses sentiments et donc se cache derrière son humour un peu douteux ! lol !  
**

**Bella aussi l'aime bien mais comme elle dit, il l'agace beaucoup des fois !**

**Ce qui nous amène à la nature de leur relation... ^^  
**

**Ils sont un peu comme des frères et sœurs !**

**Pour ceux qui connaissent la série Dark Angel, ils doivent donc connaître le personnage d'Alec et sa façon d'être !**

**C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup car il apporte une touche d'humour je trouve !**

**De plus, vous aurez l'occasion de voir plus tard qu'il se révèlera d'un grand secours pour notre héroïne... (mais chut ! ;D)**

0o0**  
**

**J'ai passé mes partiels (exams de milieu de semestre) mais il me reste encore à passer les plus important : mes exams finaux (de premier semestre de cette année) qui se dérouleront autour du 8 au 20 janvier. **

**Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir que je compte ne pas poster de chapitre pendant les vacances universitaires de Noël (du 20 décembre au 31 janvier !) je sais c'est long, mais les vacances universitaires ne sont pas les mêmes que les vacances scolaires ! **

**Je l'ai déjà dit dans mon autre fiction mais je le redis :  
**

**Je tiens à m'expliquer pour cette pause que je compte faire : En fait avec les cours, les exams, je n'ai pas pu écrire de nouveaux chapitres et donc je grignotais sur l'avance que j'avais, bref, j'ai décidé d'écrire plusieurs chapitres de ma fiction et d'en traduire plusieurs pour ma traduction pendant les vacances qui arrivent, de sorte que je puisse retrouver un peu d'avance et avoir quelques chapitres en réserve ! **

**Ne m'en voulez pas... De plus, je vous ai déjà prévenu au chapitre précédent !**

0o0**  
**

**Un énorme merci pour ma chère bêta, j'ai nommé la merveilleuse Phika17, qui me corrige toujours avec rapidité et talent !  
**

**Voici donc le chapitre 7 avec un PDV d'Edward (qui apparemment est troublé par notre chère Bella ! hihi !)  
**

0o0

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**Un grand merci à :**

Phika17 **_(ma Bêta ! et une correction express réussie, une ! ^^ !)_** ; TingaBella ; MaCha1983 ; JENNY1001 ; Bichou85 ; RUBIKA666 ; Twilight-BellaC **_(ma bêta sur mon autre fiction ! Tu me manque ma belle !)_** ; twilight3513 ; Vivibatta ; Emyclash ; LuneBlanche ; soles122 ; Elphina ; ioufever ; ThaliFax-Asilis- ; doudounord ; benassya ; feliciaD ; alia00 ; 3ailes01 ; Bellaandedwardamour ; sylvia.62 ; 20 ; guiness17 ; Triskelle sparrow ; Petitmousse ; natouportos ; elo-didie ; Delphine94 ; cassielunik ; emichlo ; Didou13 ; BenIsa ; AmyEvans ; Robstenland ; Clemeria ; Cullen's family ; Dex-DaZzLinG ; Max Attaque ; lia3011 ; xenarielle93 ; Cathy31 ; Esmeazade ; 25lilou27 ; xalexeex25 ; Isatis ; Zouzou ; Talim-san ; Mrs Esmée Cullen ; el0diiii3 ; ninis ; kikinette11 ; 3521-espoir-d'lune-d'ete-Sissi ; cchope ; JENNY1001 ; hp-drago ; titdily ; Dreams-Twilight ; pimouss ; vavounette ; Letmesign23 ; tia 63 ; evermore04 ; Trekker21 ; asuna69 ; MilkaCullen ; Cendrillon49 ; toutdoux-Dadou ; Rowane ; symmasters ; miss-stella6 ; Cristalelle ; pyreneprincesse ; souriceaux ; yasminaM ; janeandteresa ; Renaitre-pour-mieux-vivre-96 _**et les anonymes :**_ fanny, lisou, lamiae-a ; aurelie ; cmjkp ; rufus et aussidagility !

**_Merci également pour les Author Alert et les Favorite Author :_** Bichou85 ; Vivibatta ; feliciaD ; Zouzou ; Robstenland ; Talim-san ; 25lilou27 ; xenarielle93 ; ioufever ; emy13 ; vavounette ; ninis ; Trekker21 ; calimero59 ; pyreneprincesse et janeandteresa !

Voilà Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un pardonnez-moi... Dites le moi et je modifierai !

* * *

**RAR :**

_(Pour mes chers anonymes)_

**- aussidagility :** De rien ! ;-) C'est un plaisir ! Pour ce qui est d'Alec, ne le condamne pas si vite… hihi ! =D Bizz !

0o0

(si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, ne me tuez pas...lol !)

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 7  
**

0o0

**Bella**

**0**

**0**

_**PDV d'Edward**_

Je me dirigeai vers mon cours de Biologie qui durait deux heures. J'entrai dans la classe, pour l'instant vide, et m'assis à ma place habituelle, seul, au fond à droite. La classe se remplit petit-à-petit. Leurs bavardages incessants étaient aussi puériles que leurs esprits. Les garçons n'étaient qu'une bande d'hormones en ébullitions et les filles n'avaient pour intérêt que leur apparence et les individus de sexe masculin. Pathétique. Même après des années, cela ne change pas.

La sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à retentir quand une retardataire entra dans la classe. Je n'aurais pas pris la peine de m'y attarder en temps normal, mais le silence de son esprit me renseigna rapidement sur l'identité de cette personne. Je levai les yeux pour l'observer. Lors de son entrée, les élèves s'étaient tus. Bien que je n'aie pas le don de mon frère, je pouvais sentir la jalousie, l'envie et le désir émaner respectivement des filles et des garçons présents. Leurs pensées étaient grotesques. Pour les filles, la recherche d'un éventuel défaut physique chez Isabella était devenue leur passe-temps favori. Les garçons, eux, s'imaginaient déjà avec elle, dans leur lit.

Isabella, elle semblait exaspérée, voire agacée. Elle se dirigea vers le professeur, se présenta brièvement, même s'il savait qui elle était. Puis, il lui indiqua la place voisine à la mienne. Elle fit preuve de grâce en rejoignant sa place assignée. Cette grâce me laissa pantois. C'était assez inhabituel. Son odeur m'atteignit de plein fouet. Elle sentait la fraise et le freesia, ce qui était assez envoûtant, attirant aussi. Son sang était attirant, mais il y avait également cette fragrance animale en elle. Je pense que cela contribuait à diminuer un peu mon attrait pour son sang.

Les garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la fixer du regard. Cela me dérangeait, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je les fusillais tous du regard.

Je ne sais pas si elle avait remarqué l'attrait qu'elle représentait pour les élèves, en tout cas, elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle me jeta quelques regards furtifs, tout comme je le faisais. elle semblait en proie à ses pensées. Le fait que je n'arrivais pas à lire son esprit me frustrait au plus haut point. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait occuper ses pensées. Je me décidai alors à prendre la parole afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

**"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, et toi ?" **Lui demandai-je.

Elle semblait légèrement surprise que je lui parle mais se reprit rapidement.

**"Enchantée. Isabella Swan. Enfin, Bella."** Répondit-elle.

Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge. Ça ne la rendait que plus belle. Ses yeux semblaient faits de chocolat. Ils étaient magnifiques.

**"Tu te plais à Forks ?"** Continuai-je.

**"Cela me convient, je ne suis pas difficil****e.****"**

**"N'aurais-tu pas préféré le soleil plutôt que le climat nuageux de Forks ?"** La questionnai-je à nouveau.

Elle semblait rassurée par mes questions. Sans doute s'attendait-elle à ce que je l'interroge sur sa grossesse. Mais, cela ne me concernait pas. J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle, mais chacun avait le droit d'avoir des secrets. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir.

**"Tu me parl****es ****météo ?"** Me répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, amusée. _**(N/A : Petit clin d'œil au premier film, Twilight :P)**_.

**"Il semblerait…"** Lui dis-je avec mon sourire en coin.

Elle fixa mes lèvres quelques secondes avant de dire :

**"Je ne crains pas le froid…et puis Forks**** me semble sympa****thique tout de même****.****"**

Bizarre. Tout le monde craint le froid, enfin sauf ma famille et moi-même, enfin nos semblables. Elle avait dû dire cela comme ça.

Je tentai une nouvelle fois d'entendre ses pensées, sans aucun résultat. Même l'expression sur son visage ne put me renseigner sur celles-ci.

**"D'où viens-tu ?"** Lui demandai-je.

**"De Seattle."**

Elle semblait répondre le plus brièvement possible lorsque mes questions portaient sur un aspect personnel de sa vie.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête en direction du professeur et avait l'air de se concentrer sur le cours. Je compris alors qu'elle voulait rompre la conversation, je fis donc la même chose, je me tournai vers le professeur mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder de temps en temps. Elle me fascinait d'une certaine façon. Elle était tellement différente des autres humains. Tout en elle m'attirait. Son odeur, un mélange de freesia et de fraise, avec toujours cette fragrance animale ; sa voix mélodieuse et douce ; ses prunelles chocolat qui faisaient ressortir ses émotions ; sa beauté sans pareil. C'était selon moi la plus belle femme que j'avais pu voir de toute mon existence. Ses cheveux semblaient doux au toucher et ma main me démangeait pour aller les caresser. Ses lèvres tentatrices avaient l'air également douces. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps depuis ma place. J'étais troublé et perdu par cet ange. C'était la première fois que je pensais à une femme de cette manière. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je devenais fou… Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle pour reprendre mes esprits.

La sonnerie fut, d'une certaine manière, une délivrance pour moi. Je me levai sans un mot et partis rapidement, à vitesse humaine bien sûr. Je n'avais plus aucun cours de l'après-midi, j'allais donc jusqu'à ma voiture et attendis mes frères et sœurs qui avaient également fini. Jasper me regardait étrangement mais ses pensées n'étaient pas cohérentes, je ne m'y attardais donc pas. Alice me fit un petit sourire dont j'ignorais la cause, mais bon Alice était presque toujours de bonne humeur.

L'odeur d'Isabella m'assaillit, enfin Bella, ce qui lui allait à merveille d'ailleurs. Je la vis se diriger vers sa moto. Elle leva les yeux dans notre direction. Nous l'observions également. Elle ne nous prêta pas plus d'attention et monta sur son engin. Je trouvais cela dangereux pour une femme enceinte. Rosalie pensait qu'elle devait être inconsciente pour mettre la vie de son enfant en danger. J'avoue qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Elle mit son casque noir et démarra. N'ayant pas encore rabaissé la visière _(en verre teinté noir également)_ de son casque, je pu constater qu'elle avait l'air de prendre plaisir à être sur sa moto.

Jasper s'exclama :

**"En tout cas, elle a du goût **_**(question moto)**_** !"**

Je vis alors un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Bella. J'en fus surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué. On aurait dit qu'elle souriait face aux paroles de Jasper. Impossible. Nous étions à l'autre bout du parking par rapport à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas nous avoir entendu.

Je ne fus pas le seul à être surpris. Alice, Jasper et Emmet avaient aussi vu son sourire. Leurs pensées reflétaient leurs questionnements.

Bella partit à vive allure du parking. Apparemment, elle aimait la vitesse !

Nous partîmes à notre tour et rentrâmes à la maison.

Le soir, nous nous étions tous réunis et avions parlé de Bella et des choses anormales que nous avions repéré chez elle. Je ne parlai pas de ma fascination ou de mon attirance pour elle. Je voulais garder cela pour moi seul. Carlisle ne savait pas quoi en dire, une première venant de lui. Il nous avertit juste de continuer notre surveillance. De son côté, il s'enferma dans son bureau afin de rechercher dans ses livres anciens toute trace d'humain avec une odeur comme celle de Bella, une odeur à la fois humaine et animale. Il y resta toute la nuit sans trouver de résultat. Pour ma part, je m'allongeai sur mon canapé en cuir noir, dans ma chambre, et me repassai les événements de la journée. J'étais impatient d'être au lendemain afin de revoir Bella Swan et d'en apprendre davantage sur elle, elle me fascinait…

**0**

**0**

* * *

**OoOoOoOo**

**Bon un autre chapitre de posté ^^ !**

**Il vous a plu ? Le PDV d'Edward est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ?  
**

**Alors, cher Père Noël, j'ai été bien sage (comme je l'ai déjà dit dans mon autre fiction), et cette année je voudrais… des reviews par milliers ! hihi ! =D **

**Donc, si vous pensez vous aussi que j'ai été bien sage et que je mérite mon cadeau de Noël, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, le petit lien bleu en bas du chapitre vous guidera ! :P ! ^^ !**

0o0**  
**

**Le prochain chapitre est presque écrit et il sera plus long ! *v* Et il y aura du Alec à nouveau, ainsi que du Bella et des Cullens au menu ! quoi de mieux ! =D**

**Voilà ! Donc on se dit à après mes vacances universitaires !**

0o0  
**Une montagne de becs !**

**Bonne Vacances, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année d'avance ! **

**Profitez bien de la neige si vous en avez !**

**héli.**


	9. Chapter 9 : NOTE IMPORTANTE !

**0O0O0O0**

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS ET LECTRICES !**

**O0O0O  
**

JE VAIS FAIRE UNE CHOSE QUE JE DÉTESTE ENTENDRE LORSQUE JE SUIS LECTRICE D'UNE FICTION MAIS C'EST MALHEUREUSEMENT NÉCESSAIRE...

J'AVAIS PRIS UNE PAUSE PENDANT LES VACANCES DE NOËL ET LE MOIS DE JANVIER, CAR JE VOUS AVAIS EXPLIQUÉ QUE MES EXAMENS FINAUX DE SEMESTRE SE SITUAIENT MI-JANVIER... J'AI DONC RÉVISÉ, RÉVISÉ ET RÉVISÉ... JUSQU'À L'OVERDOSE ! LOL ! J'AI FINALEMENT EU PEU DE TEMPS POUR ÉCRIRE DES NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES DE **« L'ANGE DE L'ÉTERNITÉ »** OU TRADUIRE POUR CE QUI EST DE **« MON BÉBÉ EDWARD »**, EN FAIT JE N'AVAIS QUE LA SEMAINE APRÈS LES EXAMENS...

CEPENDANT AVANT LA REPRISE DE MON 2ÈME SEMESTRE, J'AI REÇU LES RÉSULTATS DE SÉLECTION POUR MA CANDIDATURE EN MOBILITÉ POUR ALLER ÉTUDIER 1 SEMESTRE AU QUÉBEC L'ANNÉE PROCHAINE... IL SE TROUVE QUE POUR L'INSTANT J'AI ÉTÉ SÉLECTIONNÉ PAR MON UNIVERSITÉ POUR PARTIR. OR, J'AI ÉGALEMENT REÇU MES RÉSULTATS DE 1ER SEMESTRE ET MALHEUREUSEMENT, J'AVAIS BIEN COMMENCÉ LE SEMESTRE MAIS JE ME SUIS PLANTÉE AUX EXAMENS FINAUX... VOUS ME DIREZ « ÇA ARRIVE ! »... SEULEMENT J'AI COMME QUI DIRAIT UN ULTIMATUM : SI JE NE REMONTE PAS SÉRIEUSEMENT MES NOTES AU 2ÈME SEMESTRE AFIN DE VALIDER CORRECTEMENT MON ANNÉE, JE NE POURRAI PAS PARTIR AU QUÉBEC POUR ÉTUDIER...

ET COMME AU 2ÈME SEMESTRE J'AI DES MATIÈRES QUI SONT PLUS DURES, JE ME VOIS DANS LE REGRET DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE JE NE PEUX REPRENDRE MON RYTHME DE POST HABITUEL... =(

IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE BOSSE ÉNORMÉMENT SUR MES COURS, CAR JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ MAIS MES ÉTUDES PASSENT AVANT TOUT !

JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE JE COMPTE DONC POSTER QUAND J'AURAIS DU TEMPS ET UN CHAPITRE SOUS LA MAIN... PAR CONTRE JE POSTERAI TOUJOURS LE DIMANCHE SI CELA ARRIVE, DONC JE VOUS CONSEIL POUR QUE CELA SOIT PLUS PRATIQUE POUR VOUS, DE METTRE MES FICTIONS ALERTE, COMME ÇA DÈS L'INSTANT OÙ JE POSTERAI UN CHAPITRE VOUS LE SAUREZ ! ;-)

JE M'EXCUSE ENCORE, MAIS J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS COMPRENDREZ QUE MES PRIORITÉS SONT TOUT AUTRE POUR L'INSTANT... ET PARDON D'AVOIR RACONTÉ UN PEU MA VIE, MAIS JE PENSE QUE JE VOUS DOIS BIEN DES EXPLICATIONS QUANT À MON RETARD DE PUBLICATION !

J'AI PAS MAL DE REVIEWS EN RETARD AUXQUELLES JE DOIS RÉPONDRE, JE LE FERAI DÈS QUE POSSIBLE ! PROMIS !

SINON, J'AI UN CHAPITRE SOUS LA MAIN DE TRADUIS POUR **« MON BÉBÉ EDWARD »** DONC JE LE POSTERAI DÈS QUE JE LE PEUX ! POUR **« L'ANGE DE L'ÉTERNITÉ »** J'AI ÉCRIS UN LONG CHAPITRE MAIS JE DOIS ENCORE LE TAPER À L'ORDINATEUR ET L'ENVOYER À MA BÊTA !

SINON, JE VAIS FAIRE MON POSSIBLE POUR CONTINUER À VOUS METTRE DES REVIEWS SUR VOS FICTIONS COMME J'ESSAIE DE LE FAIRE AU MAXIMUM !

VOILÀ ! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS TROP ME JETER DES TOMATES... =S

JE VOUS DIS À TRÈS BIENTÔT JE L'ESPÈRE !

PLEINS DE BECS À TOUTES ET À TOUS ! VOUS ME MANQUEZ !

**P.S : **NE LAISSEZ PAS DE REVIEWS SUR CE POST CAR JE COMPTE LE REMPLACER DÈS QUE POSSIBLE PAR LE CHAPITRE À VENIR !

SI VOUS DÉSIREZ ME DONNER VOTRE AVIS OU AUTRE, VOUS POUVEZ M'ÉCRIRE EN M'ENVOYANT UN MP ! ÇA ME FERA TRÈS PLAISIR ! HIHI !

JE METTRAI UN PETIT MOT SUR MON PROFIL POUR RÉSUMER DE MESSAGE !

À TANTÔT !

**HELIMOEN**. (**HÉLI** POUR CERTAINS !)


End file.
